


Lawlu week day 7

by Babak



Series: Lawlu week 2019 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, no beta we die like men, sorry - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 7 — Missing you
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762333
Kudos: 16





	Lawlu week day 7

По словам Чоппера, это было ожидаемо. Луффи шёл на пределе возможностей своего тела, выжимал из него всё больше и больше каждый раз, пока однажды… уже просто ничего не осталось. Ло бы никогда не поверил, скажи ему кто, что Король Пиратов умрёт от старости. Луффи, конечно же, попытался это замаскировать — кинулся в толпы врагов, вооруженный одним только упрямством, ослабленным телом и белозубой улыбкой. Хотелось умереть там же вместе с ним, но когда Трафальгар и Соломенные Шляпы прибыли, было уже слишком поздно.

Его похоронили рядом с Эйсом, и Ло в жизни не видел более искренних похорон, чем у этого придурка. Рыдающий Сабо, единственный оставшийся брат, команда, умирающая внутри без своего капитана. Множество друзей, союзников, тут были даже дозорные, и Смокер вместе с Коби не видели смысла скрывать лицо. Каждый скорбел по-своему, прикладывал ладонь к надгробному камню и прощался, и Ло знал, понимал, что вместе с ним у каждого отмирает частичка сердца.

Сам Ло смотрел и… не знал, что теперь делать. Смотрел и корил себя, почему не обменялся с Луффи сердцами, почему тот не согласился. Тогда умерли бы вместе, в одну и ту же секунду. Монки ведь, на самом деле, далеко не дурак. Знал, чем это грозит, и упорно хотел, чтобы Хирург Смерти жил — как хотел чтобы жила команда даже после его смерти, чтобы жил любимый брат.

Это сложно осознать сразу, но чем больше проходит времени после похорон, тем ярче приходит осознание, что его больше нет. Он ходит по субмарине, и постоянно ждёт криков или же столкновений, хочет накричать за разлитые чернила и съеденную провизию. Но не на кого.

Санни остаётся у Рафтеля, Фрэнки льёт слёзы, но это было и его решение тоже — никто не был готов плавать на корабле, где всё пахло Луффи, где каждый сантиметр напоминал о нём. Корабль, кажется, тоже плакал, и Соломенные Шляпы разделились. Трафальгар знал, что они находили утешение в обществе друг друга, но нужно было начинать жизнь заново, как того хотел капитан, прожить её остатки так, чтобы было не стыдно встретиться с Луффи после смерти.

И спустя пол года Ло срывается, кричит, разносит собственный кабинет в небольшом доме — пусть Йонко положены целые замки, он не видит в них смысла, — и плачет, скребёт ногтями по полу, загоняет заносы. Мир опустел, он траурно молчит, дозорные и пираты не празднуют, не славят наступление новой эры. Молчат и отдают дань уважения, и никто ещё не готов начать полномасштабные действия в море. Баланс сил снова сдвинулся, и Ло ждёт, что за ним придут новички, придут за его местом, как они сами когда-то пришли за Кайдо.

До жути, до хруста в костях и порезаных запястьев хочется умереть, но он знает, что тогда Луффи точно не простит, окончательно разочаруется. Зоро с Нами приплывают к нему неожиданно, неловко стучат в дверь, что им совсем несвойственно, и остаются на его стороне. У них есть свои деревни, есть теоретическое место в жизни, но они тоже не готовы отпустить, Ло знает. Знает, что они были с Монки с самого начала, когда его ещё никто всьерез не воспринимал, когда он взял их и их цели, мечты, разделил тяжелую ношу.

Остальные приезжают тоже, но не на совсем, пытаются начать что-то заново, но не знают, осталось ли то, с чем начинать. Осталось ли что-то после его смерти.

Нами кричит на него, когда видит ровные, хирургические порезы, злится, даёт пощечину, а у Зоро в глазах такая же ярость, но оба понимают.

Трафальгару нечего ответить, незачем и нечем оправдываться — он жалеет, что не целовал, когда была возможность, что не сказал, что не видит без него жизни. Что был трусом, неспособным удержать счастье. Ророноа садится рядом с ним и рассказывает, как его капитан краснел, но рассказывал о враче с татуировками на пальцах, который спас его, который добрый-добрый, пусть и слегка жутковатый. Ло не дослушивает — уходит, смотрит на океан и думает, что ещё шаг — и вода радостно его примет.

Ему хочется верить, что у них всё было взаимно, что пусть глупо и по детски, и без единого слова или действия — но взаимно. И всё же это только добавляет горечи, и мечник с навигатором стоят сзади, и Нами приказывает — не просит, а приказывает, — ему жить, ради них, ради команды и ради того, кто всегда говорил, что нет ничего ценнее жизни.

Ло смотрит на свою шляпу, которую Луффи так часто пытался отобрать и примерить, и рвано кивает, чувствуя пустоту на месте сердца.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
